


Evasion Seems Easier

by welcometothenewhigh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Major Clarke, Clarke is kind of preppy, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lexa is a bad ass with piercings, M/M, Multi, New York, Shy lexa, Wellington College, idk what this is lol, lit major lexa, over time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothenewhigh/pseuds/welcometothenewhigh
Summary: Lexa is a smart, quiet yet different girl with her snakebites and dark blue hair. She lives in New York among so many people, yet she would never willingly talk to them. Who would? She's in college at 21, been there since 18 so she's almost done with it but she's had this crush on the prettiest girl of all. Who knows if she'll ever finally talk to her.(I don'ttt bc I suck at writing + continuing writing lol)so if you choose to read this hey thanks





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa knew sometimes it was irrational to avoid people. However, it did little to change her behavior still. After 21 years she’s been the same shy girl who is mostly known for how studious she is and how much pot she also smokes. It was a conundrum, and that was just the beginning of her life if she was being honest. She goes to a great school in the state of New York. Her trips to school had always consisted of back alleys and crossing roads very quickly, plus ALWAYS looking down. Not that she couldn’t handle herself despite her attitude, but in this town it wasn’t the right place to be looking at someone in the wrong way.  
  
So yea go New York, but onto her problem now. Facing ancient and medieval history. Not really because of the teacher and especially not the work, but the blonde woman in front of her. This woman, girl, what have you, was ethereal. She had tormented Lexa for three years now, with her smiles and taking of pencils; because really who returns pencils these days. It was as if maybe this woman knew of her crush, the one that consumed her wholly and been welcomed if it meant thinking there was a chance.  
  
Chance? Hope? Yea. It really sounds unreal because sometimes, it is. So here she was, three years in and no she hadn’t asked her out. The blonde woman’s name is Clarke. Clarke Charlotte Griffith. It was ...quite the name, for quite the person. She was a blonde haired, blue eyed and well--preppy Art major, but she was smart too and so this was the thing they had in common apparently. Over the years they’d only ever shared a single class a semester due to being in the same history classes. That meant this crush on a personable, beautiful blonde woman who loved everyone and everything it seemed like, was such an impasse.  
  
So now, Clarke will most likely and surely be here today. Lexa pushed open the door anyway and walked over to her usual seat in the second row. Only a few kids were there, and the lights were off too which kept the pressure off her as she sat. There, only 4 seats away was Clarke. With her head laid down and she still looked adorable, making her heart rush, despite herself. A smile met her the corner of her lips as Lexa sipped her water, taking in the day. Clarke was, uhhh, always asleep at 9 a.m. honestly. It was just a given and the brunette thought it was adorable. Her professor was later anyways. She sat there and licked her lips, her piercings twisting and she distracted herself innocently while other students came. Lexa had a more alternative style than most and she was pretty okay with being different. Silver snake bites, a nose ring which she had a gold hoop for, and a tribal tattoo.  
  
And blue. Dark blue tips on the bottom of her long brown hair because she loved blue. The thought reminded her of Clarke’s eyes. The girl was still asleep as the room had filled of more people and finally the lights flicked on with her professor entering in a huff.  
  
“Hey guys hi. Not too late today huh? Not bad? I tried this time.” He had laughed and Lexa just grinned barely looking down, preparing for a 50 minute class with this guy like every morning. Sometimes it could get difficult taking him seriously, because he was actually only about 28 years old. She knew this simply because his younger sister was a student, and her age, and Clarke’s friend. Clarke, who had lifted her head from her desk finally and had a messy ponytail, looked so great. Lexa looked at her for a minute, admiring her for at least getting up for the teacher.  
  
After about 20 minutes of a new lecture he had let them take to their own terms. Lexa was going through them smoothly before a water bottle fell to the floor suddenly, causing the boy next to her to jump slightly. She only looked up in time to see a blonde head shooting up, her hand pulling to herself and she looked guilty of being the culprit. Clarke laughed scarcely and mouthed a sorry to their Professor for clearly being so tired. Lexa let a small smile meet her lips again and watched subtly as Clarke came around the table for it. Their eyes met, and Clarke smiled too, wider than she. Her lake blue eyes were stunning and Lexa looked down, wanting to look back at her while the woman grabbed her bottle and returned to her seat but she didn't. Instead thinking of it over and over as she does.  
  
Things like this were always causing Lexa to feel insane. Never truly in a bad way. How could it? But still, she avoided people and her own insanity for it. After class finally ended Lexa had grabbed her few notebooks of the day and left her desk before anyone else. She didn’t mind school too too much since she was good at it, but she still didn’t like to be there. Her trained feet carried her to her second class only a building away. There was a statue she passed every time, one of a man looking up at the sky and he has a simple smile on his face.  
  
Around him is a fountain where he’s placed in front a well, because his name was Wellington and he’d founded the school. Wellington College was a good place, and she always tried throwing a coin into the well for him. Today she found a nickel on her walk and made sure to put it in her front pocket of her jeans. Once she got it ready to flip, she looked up too, trying to see where he could be too. Then she looked to her side and flicked it, watching it go surely towards it. It hit the back side, falling in and Lexa felt a small pride over it. She laughed and turned around continuing to where her next class was.  
  
It never occurred to her to look around really when she did things. Mostly, if she were walking nobody bumped into her. Not yet anyway and so it worked. She looked at the trees and the buildings and the windows and the clouds but why does she have to watch the people around her? They’re on their phones anyway. The dark and vine-covered brick building she enters is small, being one of the first ones that was built actually and it’s her favorite. It smells of dust sometimes but there’s always a cool breeze from tall open windows so it just feels like an old library when you’re walking through the few corridors. Albeit the shelves there are are simply filled with books she’s meant to read for school, not choice.  
  
This building was her advanced literature class. She uh, tends to take advanced classes. Only because school came easily, so why not. There were 11 people in her class and she was met with 4 upon walking in, plus her professor. Clarke was not in this class sadly for her and Lexa let a small sigh leave her lips as she sat for another class, opening her notebook. Lexa was a very diligent person though and once her teacher, Professor Indra began talking about their latest delve into books she was submersed in it.  
  
After this class Lexa had two hours before her last one of the day. It was a Wednesday and she didn’t have many plans, besides probably doing something for homework if she had to and watching a movie at home, maybe going for a walk later with her dog. Having no plans was a big part of who she was despite what it may seem like. She had friends, and family. Ok, a friend named Anya, and she had her parents; plus a cousin she hadn’t seen in a while. But those were enough for her.  
  
Things were fine, besides her constant spinning thoughts about Clarke Griffith and well, the future of course. _So, it was a normal day in her book. _She grinned slightly. Upon checking her watch Lexa then realizes class is almost over, and she puts away her notebook. Professor Indra continues.__  
  
“So guys I don’t know if anyone has heard, but there are going to be renovations to campus and well, our building here is going to be torn down. I know it may seem like a shock since it’s in ok condition, but they said more can be done for the spot instead and we could always have class somewhere else.” Indra looks genuinely sad, and Lexa watches everyone guffaw at the news, with different reactions. Lexa herself doesn’t know what to think just yet.  
  
“That’s not fair at all! The board just decides they get to knock down buildings and tell us to move? We’ve all been here for so long.” A classmate, Emori, says. Lexa nods in her seat, she’d taken English here too. It was unfair. Indra sighed hard, sitting on her desk and nodding as well.  
  
“I know, I know.” Then another comment.  
  
“Where will we go instead? What did they say? This is our like major right here, advanced literature is literally just this group and has always been in this building.” A guy named Monty laughs. Lexa had known him since high school. He was a kind faced and small guy, who she was pretty positive was gay and also in love with her other classmate Jasper. Though she didn’t find it important enough to even ask.  
  
“Well, Thelonius told me he’ll be creating another wing for the whole Literature and Free Arts department, plus our own half of course. With our library in tact. For now though, unfortunately we are going to be placed in the Art building. They have a whole third floor available with a small empty library already. Who knows? Maybe it could be fun.”  
  
Indra looked at them all meaningfully and most of the people sighed, some laughing, and exiting. Lexa in their wake. Many thoughts ran in her mind, but mainly, did this mean she’d get to see Clarke?


	2. Sorry But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this much sorry.

When Lexa came to campus roughly a week later that building she loved so much was demolished. It was nothing but the remnants of what was once her sanctuary for almost three whole years. The powder of destroyed concrete was in the air and it made her feel empty staring at the small lot. Just then Monty came up, slapping her shoulder with his and sighed. She jumped subtly but stayed forward.  
  
“It’s uh, sad. I can’t believe this happened to us. No other buildings were taken down. What will they even put here?” Lexa just shrugged, glancing at the boy to her side. He looked distraught actually and Lexa’s brow furrowed.  
  
“It’ll be ok, they’ll put in something useful I bet. Are you… fine?” She wasn’t sure how to phrase that. The brunette didn’t often ask people how they were. Monty looked up visibly surprised.  
  
“Yes, I’m… fine. Why?” He laughed, scratching his head for a second. Lexa watched him though, knowing he was lying. Monty’s eyes glanced to the ground and his feet paced. “Well yea I mean why wouldn’t I be? Everything’s good.” Lexa allowed a small smirk to grace her lips, mirth too. Monty smiled too. “Besides you know, well, love is hard isn’t it?” Lexa laughed now. An actual laugh, and then she just looked hard at where the pile of their building was. That was a big question. She wasn’t expecting him to ask it but a part of her wanted to open up.  
  
“Of course.” _Nice, way to open up._ She cleared her throat, looking around before meeting his eyes. “It has to be, or statistically most of us would literally be alone forever.” Monty cracked another smile but she continued. “When there’s a challenge, it weeds out the wrong hearts. You wouldn’t want your soulmate to end up with someone because they were neighbors right, or coworkers? When it’s hard you work for them, and for yourself. That’s when it’ll be the best.” Lexa wasn’t sure if her words made sense but she thought they did. She didn’t have much experience of course in that department, but having a long time unrequited crush gave her some insight.  
  
“Thanks Lexa, that’s uh nice of you to say. It’s the most I’ve heard you say actually,” he laughed again. “But thanks honestly.” Lexa knew he was right and she checked her watch.  
  
“Probably. Well I’ll be going, I’ll see you later.” Then she began walking to her first class, starting the day. History would probably be exhausting trying to laugh at Professor Bellamy’s jokes but it did mean getting to see Clarke for some time. She’d hate to admit it but the thought had her walking faster to get there. Opening the door to class, there was Clarke fast asleep. Lexa wore a small smile as she sat, ready for the day. She hoped one day maybe she’d get to ask Clarke why she has been so tired for 3 years straight.  
  
After her second class in their new spot of the art building, she figured she’d explore some. The art building was an old building too and it was easy to get lost if you didn’t know there was a long hallway connecting two parts of the building. At the end of the hall she was now on the first floor, and she began walking down the hall looking into rooms to see what it was about. Most of the doors were locked but after finding a door that wasn’t, Lexa was stood in front of what could only be described as a city on fire.  
  
There was an amazing landscape of a city line that was done in charcoal, she thought, and the lights were all singular white christmas lights. Above the city though was a meteor shower in the sky with everything bursting in colors. It was amazing and she was stunned to say the least. Lexa didn’t know how long she stood there. Someone clearing their throat loudly made her jump and she turned around quickly. There, covered in black and rainbow spots of paint was Clarke Griffith. She looked amazing and Lexa just swallowed hard, feeling so out of place suddenly. She in her black three quarters sleeve tee and dark wash jeans and boots. Clarke with pink and green and red in her bright hair. It was off well, off-putting.  
  
She just stared, feeling her heart in her throat and the height difference was very clear suddenly. Clarke was quite little and Lexa had almost a foot on her. It did little to quell her unease as she leaned from one foot to the other trying to think of what to say. Clarke just had the smallest grin on her face and Lexa had no idea over what.  
  
“So, do you like it or not?” The blonde asked and Lexa wasn’t sure what she meant. Her mouth opened and closed a couple times before Clarke smiled bigger. “My painting? Do you like it?” Lexa’s eyebrows shot up and she looked at the amazing landscape before her. Clarke made this. Of course she did. How had she not seen her art before?  
  
“You’re Alexa, right?” Her heart dropped then, giving her enough feeling to move again.  
  
“Uh sure yes. Oh and I do like it. I have to go.” Lexa moved around the paint covered woman easily and fled through the door, her feet taking her to the exit. _What a disaster_ she thought over and over, hoping to get away before anyone else questioned her. By the time she was finally at the cafe she was calmed from what just happened and had time to think. _Did Clarke just call me Alexa?_ Her stomach felt small and she just kept walking, hands in her pockets. She didn’t know how she could ever face the woman again.  
  
A few days later Lexa had the weekend to recover from her embarrassment. She only had to see Clarke once a day in her first class and she was usually asleep. Lexa still changed her seat though, beginning to sit in back despite her preference to leave the room before everyone. It still made her feel better to be further from the object of her desire. It’s Friday now and it’s only a matter of a few hours before Lexa can go on a camping trip. It’s something she does every few weeks and even with school she will continue to go because it clears her mind. When she was in middle school her mom and dad let her start taking a tent into the backyard whenever she’d had a particularly shitty day and over time she was able to move the tent further and further until it was technically considered camping.  
  
Before, she’d be a couple miles into her woods when she started but now she had her own small cabin an hour away that her parents got her for graduation. It was a great spot. At the moment though it’d have to wait, because she had two more classes. Lexa piled her backpack full of her things so when 9:50 a.m. came she was out of her seat heading to the art building. She would have made it too, if it weren’t for--  
  
“Alexa! Hey.” Said a raspy voice all too familiar to her, a hand on her shoulder. Lexa gently stepped out of reach, trying to shake off the way her heart was hammering in her ears.  
  
“I wanted to uh, well I wanted to say hi. We’re in the same history course right? I think I’ve stolen like 8 pencils from you already.” The blonde smiled, holding her bag tight to her chest as her blue eyes bore into Lexa’s green. She was at a loss for words, once again. She licked her lips and bit one of her rings, thinking quickly but nothing that came up seemed important enough to say aloud.  
  
“That’s ok. I have more.” Was what came out, and Clarke just giggled, making Lexa’s ears beat a light pink as she scratched her neck. “Pencils I mean. So you could keep those. If you haven’t lost them already. Unless you weren’t really going to return them or maybe you just uh, needed another. I have more.” Now she really looked down and shook her head at herself, wishing she would have shut up two minutes ago. Clarke however is looking at her with a huge smile on her face, making Lexa grin too.  
  
“You are the cutest, you know that?” Lexa’s eyes widened comically and she just paced a little, now officially feeling unsure. “Well you are. I was wondering if you’d want to get coffee sometime?” Lexa knew this had to be a joke now.  
  
“I don’t drink coffee, Clarke.” The blonde bit her lip, drawing in a breath.  
  
“Hot chocolate? Or maybe just dinner sometime?” Lexa let her confusion show on her face, because honestly this was absurd. “Or not? I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have asked.”  
  
“It’s alright. I just, don’t do that. Sorry.” With that, she turned back to continue into the art building. If she’d looked she would have seen a very sad Clarke behind her, still watching. Her heart was going at an unhealthy rate and Lexa wished this had all been a dream. How did that just happen?

**Author's Note:**

> if you uhhh have comments I'm open bc I suck


End file.
